TMNT, TOT: Family
by kessadawn12765
Summary: This is the third book in my series. The tree turtle tots are settled in, but have not fully adjusted. Will Ruben, Christine, and Jacob really truly feel like they belong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I apologize to those I promised that this would be up on the weekend. Time goes by too fast, got distracted, school is hard, blah blah blah. But anyway, check out this new book! I'm really excited for it! Even though this chapter is not my best. A new one should be up soon!**

**If you have not read the other books, you should, but this will still make some sense in the matter that it takes place in season 2 of the TMNT 2012 series. You will see that there are three of my OCs in here so don't be alarmed! I try to make the dialog as close to the show as possible.**

**Alright! I'll set you loose! 1, 2, 3, GO!**

* * *

With time, Raph began to heal. Though it was also much to his dislike, Raph was forced to sit it out and watch his brother's spar. He sat on the sidelines with Christy, Ruben, and even Jacob, who was promised he could have a cookie if he sat still for the whole session. Raph looked over and saw this plan slowly deteriorating as Jacob became more and more anxious and jittery. He chuckled at the youngest child, who was fidgeting and squirming.

None of the others noticed this, however; they were too enthralled in the scene playing out before them. It was Donnie and Mikey verses Leo, with no weapons. The two younger brothers circled their leader. Leo kept a calm still expression that did not waver until Mikey attacked first.

"Hoo-ah!" Mikey shouted as he sent a leg flying for Leo's face. Leo caught Mikey's leg and sent him hurling at Donnie. Donnie leaped to the side, avoiding his flailing brother, who eventually caught himself. Donnie dove forward and swiped at Leo's legs. The blue banded turtle jumped but could not avoid Mikey, who had leap-turtled over Donnie's back, and tackle Leo to the ground.

"Uh-huh! You got pinned son!' Mikey cheered as he sat on Leo's plastron. Leo grabbed Mikey's pointing arm and used both feet the kick Mikey's own plastron, causing him to fly away again, but this time towards the tree.

Splinter shook his head at the again upside-down Michelangelo with stars dancing in his vision, "The battle is not won."

Leo somersaulted backwards into a full standing position. Donnie gulped as his older brother ran at him. Using a roundhouse kick, Donnie managed to clip Leo's right arm out of the way, and it threw Leo off balance. "Heyah!" Donnie punched, but Leo blocked. Backing up, Leo became dangerously close to Raph, who decided to join in. Raph used his better arm to strike behind Leo's knees, and bring him down.

"Hey! Not fair Raph," Leo growled.

"Who said this was a fair fight?" Raph crossed his arms and smirked.

Leo snarled, but instantly was back in action as Donnie went at him again. Mikey gained his composure, and rejoined the brawl.

Later, after much tumbling, rolling, and tackling, Splinter decided that that was enough, and ended training for the day.

Splinter's ears went back in discomfort as he realized that something was off. looking around he could see three of his oldest sons, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo. To the side he saw Raphael, Christine, and Ruben...but where was Jacob?!

"My children," He started calmly, "Where is your brother, Jacob?"

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I know it's not my best, but the next chapter will be better in my opinion.**

**I do not own anything in this story besides Ruben, Christine, and Jacob! TMNT is not mine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEHOLD! Another chapter! 1 2 3 go!**

* * *

Looking around in panic, no one was able to spot Jacob in the dojo. Together they migrated to the living area, where April could be seen working on her laptop. Leo helped Raph to the couch.

"April!" Mikey shouted, and ran to her, "Have you seen Jakey?" He asked as he shook her by her shoulders.

"No Mikey, why?" Her eyes went wide, "Is he missing?!"

Mikey stood and ran around the room searching in random spots, like under cushions and in the water, "We have to find him!"

"Why would he run off like that?" Leo looked to Splinter.

"You know that kid," Raph stated, "He can't sit still for five minutes!"

"Hmm," Splinter stroked his beard.

April put her hands to her head and grunted, after a second she said, "I don't sense him in the lair!"

Everyone gasped.

Mikey turned, growing angry, "You were supposed to watch him Raph!" Mikey shouted.

"I was supposed to watch him? You are the one…"

"Enough! This is no ones fault!" Splinter intervened. "You will all split up and find your brother." Raph went to stand, but Splinter corrected himself, "Not you, Raphael. You will stay with Christine and I and wait to see if he comes back."

Raph grunted, but knew better than to argue in his condition.

* * *

"Alright, Donnie and April, you guys head down that way," Leo pointed down one way of the tunnels, Donnie mouthed a silent 'yes' and celebrated with a fist pump, but returned to standing still when April looked his way. "Mikey and Ruben, you take this way," he pointed in the opposite direction."

"What about you?" April asked.

"I'm going this way," Leo pointed in another direction perpendicular to the two other tunnels, "Good luck everyone. Bring Jacob home safe." Leo turned and saw Mikey still looking quite upset, he placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find him."

"Thanks bro," Mikey forced a smile and looked at his brother.

They all set off in the directions that Leo had given them.

* * *

Donnie and April walked at a steady pace.

"Jacob!" April called, then called again. "Where could he have gone? Why would he just...run away like that?" She asked, her eyes continuing to dart around for any sign of the missing turtle tot.

"Who knows, I haven't spent much time with him," Donnie shrugged, "He really does run around a lot, but I never thought that he would actually leave the lair."

April continued to call Jacob's name while Donnie looked down some of the bigger pipes Jake might have been able to squeeze into. Sticking his head near one of the ones he had to bend over for, he noticed something moving inside.

"Jacob?" Two red glowing eyes appeared, and Donnie screamed and fell as an enormous rat jumped out of the pipe and landed on his plastron. It hissed and went to bite him, but before it had the chance, April had thrown a rock that made the rat topple to the side. The rat seemed to decide the two bigger beings were not worth it's time, and scampered off.

Donnie got up and brushed himself off, "Okay," his voice coming out more like a higher pitch squeak, "Neither Raph nor Casey need to know about this," Donnie informed April.

She laughed and spoke as she turned back to the turtle tot hunt, "I've heard Casey scream higher and louder than that when he saw a rat," She smiled at the image. Donnie smiled too, and that certainly made him feel better. He jogged to catch back up.

* * *

Leo ran down the long narrow tunnels. His footsteps all splashed in small puddles of sewage, creating an echo in the almost silent sewer.

He came to a stop to look around. Not seeing anything he continued running, swearing that he had heard a small, barely audible, child's giggle.

* * *

Mikey and Ruben were having just as much luck at that time. Going slower due to Ruben being present, Mikey continuously called Jacob's name, though it was constantly changing, "Jake!...Jakey!...Jakers!...Jakester!...Jakaroony!.." He thought and paused for a second, "MIKEY JUNIOR?!"

Ruben was worried as well. He didn't understand it yet, but seeing how Leo interacted with his younger siblings, he thought that the feeling must be similar to that. He felt protective of his younger sister and brother. Having one of them go missing brought out worry and doubt.

Ruben looked at Mikey. His usual cheer gone, it was replaced with fear and worry as well.

Not looking ahead of him, and instead at Mikey, Ruben found himself tripping over a rock. He let out a small yelp before falling to the side, and landing in the sewer water.

Mikey was alerted by the yelp and the splash and rushed to Ruben's aid. The "water" hadn't been deep, but Ruben was still soaked.. Mikey rushed to his side and helped the poor guy up, "Aww, dude. You okay little man?"

Ruben wiped the liquid out of his eyes as Mikey helped him up, "Yeah," he flung it to the side, "Blegh! What is this stuff?"

"Dude, you don't wanna know." He led Ruben back to the pathway.

Together, they rounded the next corner, and stopped in their tracks. Ahead of them a little ways was a figure in the shadows; he was walking towards them.

A very familiar scream was heard. Mikey's heart stopped. In the figures arms was a squirming turtle tot.

"JAKEY!"

* * *

**AHH! The suspense is real! Man I sure do love my cliffhangers :D (And I'm sure you guys do too ;) **

**JK! But don't fret! I will be writing again soon enough!**

**Please review!**

**I do not own TMNT, just the turtle tots and the plot! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3! 1...2...3...go!**

* * *

Casey Jones sighed as he waited for the lunch rush to slow down. He was leaned against the wall of an ally; arms crossed, one foot on the wall, and look of boredom on his face. As the last of the crowd made their way down the street, Casey Jones peeked his head around the corner. He looked left, and then right. When it was confirmed that the coast was clear, he dashed to the manhole cover.

Once he had made it most of the way down the ladder, he jumped down and brushed himself off.

"Casey Jones is one slick dude," he complimented to himself.

A small child's laughter was heard, and it made him jump. He'd seen enough horror movies to know that a child's laughter in a creepy place was never a good sign. Following that same horror movie stereotype, he called out, "He..hellll...o?." He heard the giggle again, "Who's there?!" The laugh was even closer this time.

Casey slowly lowered his mask, "I'm warning you! Cas...Casey J...Jones isn't scared of nothin'!" Upon hearing it again, he quickly brought out his baseball bat. He scanned the dimly lit sewer. He didn't hear it again this time, but upon a second glance he saw what looked like a little three-fingered hand grasping the corner of a wall as if something was about to peak around. "What the…?" It disappeared and smell footsteps could be heard going in the opposite direction. He thought for a moment, "A child in the sewer...with three fingers...I wonder if...Jake!"

He quickly put his bat away, lifted his mask, and dashed after what he hoped was an escaping turtle tot.

Around corners they ran, like cat and mouse; only this mouse was much, much faster. Casey had lost him, he stopped where he was because he really had no idea which way this little mouse had gone. At least it wasn't a rat; he shivered at the thought. How could he find him now? A child's giggle was heard again. Another thought hit Casey: this was all just a big game.

Jones lowered his mask again, "You wanna play? Let's play." He smiled in anticipation.

Jakey screamed with delight, but this gave away his position. Casey slowly crept toward the tunnel in which he heard it. It was about knee height; perfect for Jakey, but Casey would have to crawl. He slid along the wall in which the pipe connected. He was just at the entrance, and he could hear the tot having a giggling fit, but trying not to laugh.

Casey took a deep breath and quickly jumped in front of the tunnel on his hands and knees, "Gotcha!"

Jacob screamed in surprise and just barely escaped the hands grasping for him.

Casey used so much force in the attempt, he flew into the tunnel on his stomach. He groaned empty handed, and watched Jake's tiny figure getting smaller and smaller into the pipe.

Jones slowly made his way after him. "Come on man! There are probably rats in here! Big ones!" He cringed, shook his head, and continued on. "With their beady red eyes, and their sharp yellow teeth, and their...and their long wormy ttt...tails…"

He was coming up to an intersection when all of a sudden Jake jumped out in front of him and roared. Casey screamed and jumped, ramming his head into the top of the pipe in the process. Jacob laughed in accomplishment as he scampered out of sight down the tunnel.

"Ouch," Casey rubbed his aching skull, "Not funny!" He called after Jacob.

The laugh was heard again, and Jones shook it off as he tried to crawl faster to keep up. Coming up on the next intersection, he heard the pitter patter of time he would get him. The teenager smirked as he slowly made his way up to the intersection, arms bent, ready to grab the slippery turtle tot. He took another deep breath and moved forward slightly. It finally jumped out and Casey latched on to it. A loud squeak was heard and Casey realized that the creature he had grabbed was not a turtle...it was a giant rat! A low growl was heard and Casey screamed at the top of his lungs. He threw the rat down another tunnel of the intersection. The rat hissed and scampered away. An uproar of laughing was heard up ahead at the next intersection where Jacob had been waiting for him. He was on his shell rolling back and forth giggling and laughing harder than ever.

"Go ahead. Laugh it up. I'll get you this time," Casey crawled as fast as he could but Jake's laughing fit had come to an end and he was already heading down another way.

***A little while later***

_**April continued to call Jacob's name while Donnie looked down some of the bigger pipes Jake might have been able to squeeze into. Sticking his head near one of the ones he had to bend over for, he noticed something moving inside.**_

_**"**__**Jacob?" Two red glowing eyes appeared, and Donnie screamed and fell as an enormous rat jumped out of the pipe and landed on his plastron. It hissed and went to bite him, but before it had the chance, April had thrown a rock that made the rat tople to the side. The rat seemed to decide the two bigger beings were not worth it's time, and scampered off.**_

_**This was just not the rats day!**_

***Back to Casey***

Jones continued to follow the child's laugh as he traversed this never ending pipe. He narrowly made the twists and turns and finally pulled himself out of the pipe and onto the regular sewer path. He pushed himself into the standing position and rubbed his sore back. He looked around to see if he recognised where the pipe lead out. He did.

He groaned as he realized that he was in the exact spot that they had entered the tunnel in.

He heard another giggle and he turned to see the small turtle peaking around the corner again. "Think you're funny huh?" Jake was off again. Jones was getting real tired of this game. He groaned and once again took off after him.

After what seemed like forever, Casey lost track of Jacob's laughter. He began to walk, knowing the kid would come back just to mess with him some more. Rounding the next corner, he saw Jake straight ahead, only this time Jacob wasn't looking at him; his focus was on something else ahead of them. This was his chance.

As quiet as he could, Jones snuck up behind the unsuspecting turtle tot. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Jake and snatched him up; thus ending the game. The kid didn't know what got him and he screamed.

Not two seconds later, a familiar voice called out, "JAKEY!"

* * *

**HA HA! I totally got all of you! Did anyone guess it was Casey? What do you think of this chapter? Because**** it certainly was fun to write! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! I'll try and update soon :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I figured it out! I cheated the system :) I am so sorry that I could not get these on sooner. was having problems with me submitting documents! For months I have been on here trying to figure out what was wrong! Though it wasn't easy, I got this one! **

**If this ever happens again, I have another site I put this story on. Go to: **** I don't have as many problems with that site like I am with this one. I am not gonna lie though, I have been having trouble writing with school and everything. But things are looking up! :D**

* * *

Raph sat on the couch with his arms crossed. He sighed and looked around; there was no one in the room. An idea began to form, and his eyes widened curiously as he scanned. As silently as he could, the red banded turtle began to stand. A grimace formed on his face as a couple aches and pains screamed for attention. He made it, he was standing. Looking back, Raph carefully made his first step towards the door. For his next step he turned his head around, only to find his path block by none other than Master Splinter.

"AH!" Raph yelled in fright, "Sensei! What...what are you doing in here? Aren't you usually meditating...or something."

"I was," Splinter replied, "but something told me that you were up and about on your injuries."

Christine peeked out from behind Splinter's kimono, but quickly retreated when Raph glanced down at her.

"Master Splinter, don't you think that I should be out there looking too? I mean, there has got to be something more I can do than just sitting around waiting for them to come back!" Raph tried his best to hide another grimace as he switched his weight onto his better leg, but there was no fooling Splinter.

"Yes, there is." Raph's face filled with anticipation, wanting to do anything than sit around and wait for his brothers, and April, to return. "You could be resting, so that you may heal more quickly." Raph's expression returned to annoyance.

"But sensei, wha…"

"That was not a suggestion. But I do suggest that you rest in your room so that when your brothers return, you are not disturbed."

Raph huffed, but gave in. "Hai sensei," he mumbled.

Master Splinter stepped closer to Raph and bent over to eye level, "Healing takes time Raphael. What you did was right, and we are proud of you, but even the right actions have consequences. As a family we must learn that the sacrifices we make will make us stronger."

"Hai sensei," Raph grimaced once again as he turned around towards his room, but Splinter let him go. Raph was not in the mood to allow others to help him.

-!Transition!-

Eyes white, pupils gone, Mikey charged the kidnapper. He didn't care who or what it was, it had his brother.

"Let go of my brother!" Mikey shouted at the masked figure. He couldn't use his nunchucks, too much risk of hitting Jacob.

Ruben stood frozen, unsure of what to do. He watched as Mikey tried to strike the shadowed figure's shoulder, but missed as the guy ducked away. Then Mikey caught him with a kick to the stomach. Jacob laughed as both he and his captor tumbled to the ground. This confused Mikey, but he wasted no time in prying Jake from the not so unknown human's arms.

The figure stood and reached for Jacob and Mikey, but he was soon cut off by a bo staff wrapped over his midsection. He then felt his back hit against a hard surface, and he was held in place. He struggled to free himself but Donnie held tight, also unable to see who the unknown human was in the very dark tunnel.

"D! So glad you're here bro!" Mikey relaxed a bit.

"Well...I couldn't let...you have all the..fun!" Donnie's speech was broken as he struggled to keep the wriggling, fighting, form in his grasp.

Leo ran around the same corner Mikey and Ruben had come from, and screeched to a stop when he found his brothers and the masked figure. He pulled his katanas and approached the two struggling teens. Raising one to the present threat, he spoke, "Who are you, and what did you want with our brother," making a guess at what had happened.

April ran up from behind Donnie, and leaned over to catch her breath.

"What are you talking about?! Let me go! It's me!" The vigilante shouted.

"Casey?" April asked and stood in front of the pinned teenager. She lifted his mask and squinted in the very little light they had. Jones gave her one of his signature, hockey-mouthed smile.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Wait, so...Casey kidnapped Jacob?" Mikey suggested.

"I did not!" Jones retorted, "Now let me go Donnie!" Casey struggled but his arms were pinned and he wasn't able to kick Don either.

"Sure looked like you did," Donnie explained.

Leo approached closer, and April stepped back away from them. "Alright then. Then why did you have him?" Leo frowned.

"I found him," Casey snarled, "In the sewer...by himself. Long story short, I had to chase him down. When I finally caught up, I got ATTACKED!" He glared at Mikey.

"Oops...heh heh...sorry…" Mikey looked to the ground, rubbing the back of his skull.

Casey finally freed his arm and elbowed Donnie in the stomach. Donnie let go, but in turn kicked him in the knees to knock Casey down. Jones went down to his knees but quickly returned the favor by jumping up and tackling Donnie to the ground.

Leo face palmed, "Come on guys! Could we at least try and be professional?"

The two fighting rolled and tumbled until April spoke up, "ENOUGH!" They stopped mid roll and looked at her. "Stop messing around!"

They stood up and brushed themselves off. When April huffed and turned away to head back to the lair. Casey elbowed Donnie again, and chased after her.

"I'm sorry red. Hey, let me make it up to you. Wanna go get pizza with me later?"

"I'm not in the mood Jones!" April turned him down, and continued walking. Not once did she look at him.

Donnie pointed at Casey and silently laughed as he covered his mouth. Casey sneared back at him.

"Alright guys," Leo glared both of them down, though neither one acknowledged him. "Let's head back."

Casey turned away first to follow April. Donnie, rolling his eyes, followed too. Next was Mikey carrying Jacob, who ran ahead to walk next to April, then Leo. Leo soon realized that they were missing someone. He turned back to see Ruben standing by himself, looking back the other way.

"Hey, you coming?" Ruben didn't respond. "Ruben?" With no answer still, Leo approached the frozen seven-year old. He leaned down to Ruben's height and looked in the direction of the child's stare.

"There's something down there," Ruben whispered.

Leo looked at Ruben uncertainly, "What is it?" He asked.

"Something...dangerous," Ruben reported. He looked back at Leo who was looking a little confused. "I don't know. I just have this feeling."

"Are you sure?" Ruben nodded. Leo glanced to see that the others were gone, and thought for a second, "Alright, we'll check it out just to be safe."

Together they headed further into the tunnel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehehe :D here's another!**

* * *

Leo and Ruben came to a fork in the path.

"Which way now?" Leo asked.

"That way," Ruben pointed to the left tunnel. "We're getting cl-closer," Ruben was starting to fear what they might come across, but tried to stay brave in front of his leader.

"Alright, then stay behind me." Leo lead the two while Ruben followed close behind.

Soon, multiple footstep were heard, along with mechanical noises. After that, a pink light lit up an adjacent tunnel headed their way.

"Oh no," Leo whispered as he came to the realization, it was The Kraang. Before Leo could react, their enemy came into sight, laser guns at the ready.

* * *

Mikey entered the lair first, followed by April, Casey, and Donnie.

"Master Splinter?!" Mikey shouted, "We found him!"

Splinter and Christine entered from the dojo, and Raph peaked out of his room at the racket.

"I see," Splintered acknowledged. He held out his paws to Jacob, who was still squirming in Mikey's arms. Mikey gratefully handed him over and collapsed on the couch; it had been a long day. He was joined by the rest of the exhausted teens, all overwhelmed and worn out.

Splinter held his youngest close in a loving hug. He then shifted so that he could see Jake's face, "It was not wise to run off, my son. So many things could have happened to you," He saw Jake's face fall into a pout as he minimally understood that his father was upset with him. "But I am glad you are safe." Splinter hugged him again.

The rat soon heard something mumbled into his fur. He again shifted to see what Jake had said.

"Cookie?" Jacob smiled a huge hopeful grin.

Splinter frowned. "No, you may not have a cookie," he answered. "You did not stay seated like you were asked."

Jacob pouted and crossed his arms.

"And I believe it is time for someone's nap," Splinter and Jacob disappeared into the hall where Mikey's bedroom lay, and Jake's makeshift crib awaited.

Christine went and sat next to April. April looked down and smiled, but the concern on Christine's face made April suddenly concerned as well.

Christine motioned for April to lean down so that she could whisper into her ear; the redhead complied. April suddenly began to look around the lair. Donnie noticed this and asked, "What's wrong April?"

She wasted no time in replying with her own question, "Where are Ruben and Leo?"

Donnie looked over to the turnstiles, not seeing the two he frowned, "Hmm," He looked back to April, "I saw them stay behind for a second, but I would think that they would have caught up by now."

April looked over to Casey and Mikey who had fallen asleep on each other's shoulders. "Hey!" She punched Casey causing him to sit up sharply, which in turn threw Mikey off to where his head landed roughly back on the couch.

"What? Who?" Casey fumbled with words, unsure of what was going on.

"Leo and Ruben are missing," April informed him.

"I thought…" Mikey then yawned, picking himself up into a sitting position, "I thought they were right behind us."

"Do YOU see them Mikey?," Donnie questioned.

Mikey too scanned the room, but came up with nothing, so he shrugged.

"I'm sure they will turn up," Casey gave his own yawn, "Besides, they can take care of themselves."

"Leo sure can, but I don't like that they took off on their own, this isn't like him." Donnie paused for a second, "Shouldn't they have turned up by now?"

Casey didn't answer and Mikey looked over at him. He could see have Casey was internally debating something, but wasn't quite sure what it was about. He almost let it go, but that was until Casey looked over toward the turnstiles with a threatening look on his face.

It finally clicked, and Mikey remembered his suspicions he had had earlier. "Dude! You can't still be blaming Ruben for what happened to Raph!"

Donnie and April looked over to Casey. He went to object when he saw Raph entering the room. The way his friend limped didn't go unnoticed.

"What's going on?" Raph asked, looking straight to Mikey.

"Casey thinks it's Ruben's fault you got hurt!" Mikey accused.

"Stop kidding around Mikey," Raph sat down with a grunt, "I mean what's going on with Leo and Ruben, why aren't they back yet?"

"We're not sure, you would think they'd have caught up by now," said Donnie.

* * *

There were at least twenty of the Kraang bots in front of them.

"Ruben, stay behind me the best you can," Leo ordered, he unsheathed both Katanas and held them out in front, "We are going to have to fight our way out."

Ruben nodded. He was getting more terrified by the moment. Not only was his worst nightmare here and coming for them, but Leo was going to risk his own life to save him.

"The ones known as the turtles have been spotted by Kraang in the place known as the sewer."

"Kraang only sees one known to be a turtle," another added.

"Kraang has also spotted one known as a clone that has escaped from Kraang," Ruben tensed.

"This may be what is known as good luck," One Kraang droid boasted, "Kraang can now do what is known as the disposing of the one known as the clone which was not previously done by Kraang."

"Then Kraang suggests that Kraang do what is known as: finish the job." The guns began to activate as they prepared to fire.

Leo charged, promising to himself that he would never let the Kraang "Finish the job." The blue clad ninja took out the first two bots by slashing his blades across their weapons. A small explosion gave Leo enough cover to take out the next five with ease.

As Ruben stood there, the more angry he got. These things created him, forced him to endure their tortures, and still they haunted his nightmares. They had no right to enter his new home and try to take him away from all this, the only thing he had ever come to love. The angered child roared with rage and charged the nearest Kraang droid. Using what Raph and Splinter had taught him, he punched it in the back. The metal did not give way, the Kraang was no more damaged than before. Now Ruben was in trouble.

Feeling the slight impact, the Kraang turned around. Looking down, he saw the clone, who was clutching his right fist with a look of pain scrunched in his face. The bot reached down and grabbed Ruben's right arm from his grasp and held it up. A look of horror mixed with pain and doomed washed over Ruben, but before the Kraang was able to strike, a blade came out of nowhere and sliced straight through the arm holding Ruben's. In a swift motion, Leo kicked away the bot's body, leaving the severed robot arm still attached to the frightened child.

Having no time to help Ruben, for there was still ten or so Kraang droids left to take out, he charged towards the remaining attackers.

Ruben backed against a wall in hopes of freeing himself from the hold, but the arm held fast. Sliding to a sit, Ruben used his free hand and both legs to pry off the severed appendage. Finally unrestricted, he chucked the arm away.

Checking first to see that all of the robots had been destroyed, Leo then sheathed his blades and watched as the rest of the aliens squeed out of sight. He sighed and returned to Ruben, leaning down next to him. "Are you alright?"

Ruben nodded swiftly without looking up to Leo, too ashamed that he had been no help at all in the fight, but was, if anything, a hinderance.

Leo looked at him with pity, "Here, let me see." He gestured to Ruben's arm, which Ruben continued to clutch tightly.

Ruben finally looked up and held out his arm to Leo, who gingerly took it in his own gentle hands. The teen turned the arm a little in order to see the light bruises that were forming on the fist and forearm, as a result of the punch and the Kraang's grasp. Leo frowned at it. "We'll have to have Donnie look at it when we get back, but I think you are going to be fine." Leo stood and offered his hand.

Ruben took it with his left, but continued to stare at the floor, "Do they have to know?"

The eldest turtle looked kind of shocked at the question, "Of course we have to tell them. They are family, they have to know we were attacked."

Ruben didn't say another word; the two walked back in silence.

* * *

Later, in the dimension that kept the rest of the clones, two newly suited Kraang droids approached their commander with the news.

"As suspected by Kraang, the ones known as the turtles have been found in the place that is known as the New York sewer system," one Kraang droid reported.

"It has also been proven to Kraang that the ones known as the missing clones have been spotted among the turtles," the other added.

"This is great news to Kraang. Kraang should know about the news given to Kraang in the time which is known as now," the commanding alien replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another! :D**

* * *

Back in the lair the others began to worry. Leo and Ruben had been gone a while, and weren't showing any signs of arrival soon.

After a long time in awkward silence, Raph finally spoke up, "Have you tried calling them?"

Donnie smacked himself in the face before getting out his t-phone.

"That won't be necessary," Leo called as he lead Ruben into the lair.

"LEO!" Mikey rushed over to him and gave him a hug, "Dude! Where'd you guys go?!"

"Yeah guys, give us a little warning next time," April scolded. Leo patted Mikey awkwardly.

"Sorry, we got a little...held up," Leo explained. He then pried Mikey off and headed over to the couch. Mikey joined and sat back in the spot he was originally in. Ruben went over by Raph and quietly hung his head, though no one but Christy noticed.

"By what?" Casey chuckled, "Foot bots?"

"Squirlenoids?!" Shouted Mikey.

"Nooo...The Kraang," Leo answered

"The WHAT?!" Raph roared.

"You heard me," Leo responded.

April's eyes got wide, Casey reached for his baseball bat, Raph sat up straighter and snarled as Donnie and Mikey looked at each other horrified.

"The Kraang are...are in the sewer?" April stammered.

"This isn't good bros," Mikey stated in a frightened voice.

"They must have come for my sweet…" Donnie noticed everyone staring at him. He cleared his throat, "I mean, they must be here for April!"

After a brief pause, Leo continued, "Not this time," he looked around, "Guys, they're after the kids."

Raph stood up and instinctively tried to grab his sais, even though they weren't there. He growled, "Well they can't have em'!"

"Settle down Raph before you hurt yourself! They still don't know where the lair is," Leo explained. Raph sat with a grunt and a very unamused look on his face; he did not have the energy to argue.

"So, what do we do now?" Donnie asked.

"I'm not su…" Leo started but was cut off by Splinter.

"We protect the children at all costs," the rat sensei growled as he enter the living area. "They will not lay one hand on our young ones, is that understood?" Splinter spoke harshly, but it wasn't taken the wrong way by any of the teens.

"Hai sensei!" Everyone but the two children answered.

"If it's turtles they want, then it's turtles they get," Raph punched his palm and cracked his knuckles.

The brothers, Casey and April all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's go kick some robot alien butt!" Casey called.

"Yeah!" The rest cheered.

"Wait!" Master Splinter shouted and slammed his cane on the ground. All went silent. "I did not say to go now." All the teens looked at their sensei confused.

"Wait, so you don't want us to go after the Kraang?" Mikey asked.

"No."

"But I thought you said…" April was also cut off.

"I said we will protect the children. They are in no immediate danger at the moment. Raphael, you still need to heal before I will allow you outside the lair."

"Ah, come on sensei! I'm perfectly fine!" Raph argued.

"That is an order Raphael!"

Raph roared and sat back onto the couch, arms crossed.

"As for the rest of you, you must stay in the lair so that you do not run into the Kraang and lead them back to our home," Splinter finished.

"Hey wait Splinter dude!" Casey went silent as the rat master eyed him. "I mean sir," he gulped.

"What he means Master Splinter, is that we have to get back to our homes," April butted in, "My aunt will be worried."

Splinter rubbed his temple and sighed, "Very well, the boys will lead you back to the surface."

All four turtles stood and went to leave.

"Not you, Raphael." Splinter stated.

Raph growled and sat back down.

"You three will come straight back, is that clear?"

"Hai, sensei," the three said in unison.

"Good."

Five teenagers rushed for the turnstyles.

"And hurry back!" Splinter called after them.

"Hai, sensei!" They answered.

Splinter shook his head, and looked at Christy, and sighed, "Teenagers…"

Raph grunted.

* * *

The five teens walked through the sewer tunnels on the way to the manhole covers.

"Man, this totally reeks!" Mikey spoke up.

"I know, I won't be able to see you guys for a while," April complained.

"No dude, we won't be able to have any pizza!" Mikey grabbed April's shoulders and shook her, "What am I gonna do without pizza?! What will we eat?!"

"We could go back to worms and algae for a while," Leo suggested.

"Nasty, you guys actually ate that stuff? I thought Raph was kidding!" Casey added.

"Mikey has a point," Donnie interrupted, "Yeah I know, I realized what I said after I said it. But if we run out of food, I am not going back to eating worms and algae. My stomach's just gotten used to normal food!" Donnie gripped his plastron where his belly was and shivered.

"Ah, come on, Raph won't take that long to heal. Then we can go back to patrolling again," Leo offered. "And anyway, here's our stop."

April and Casey both said goodbye and headed up the ladder.

"Aw man, we never get to talk to April again!" Mikey complained.

"She has a t-phone Mikey," Leo informed.

"Oh yeah," remembered Mikey, "but it's not the same!"

Leo shook his head and began walking back, "Come on guys."

"I don't like this either," Donnie announced.

"Still upset about worms and algae?" Leo asked.

"No, Casey and April are free to spend as much time with each other as they like! Raph is gonna take at least another week to heal…"

Leo just patted Donnie on the back and lead him back to the lair as the purple banded turtle continued to rant.


	7. Chapter 6 and a half (The Lost Chapter)

**I apologize that this chapter got lost in the mix and mess of things. I meant for there to be more that happened after the turtles got back from taking April and Casey to the surface. So here it is!**

* * *

"Oh, Donnie," Leo interrupted. Donnie just got through saying that leaving April and Casey alone together was a bad idea for the fifth time in a row. "When we get back I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Donnie asked.

"Can you check out Ruben's hand and wrist. He wanted to help I think, so he punched one of the Kraang."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"It doesn't look like anythings broken. It may swell up a bit, but it will be alright once given time," Donnie stated while checking over Ruben's wrist. Raph and Leo were crowded around them in the lab, Raph on the counter and Leo standing beside. Ruben was getting uncomfortable with all the attention. "You won't be able to use it for a while though. I'm going to say about two to three weeks before it fully heals."

Donnie wrapped it up loosely so that he didn't hurt the wrist anymore than it already was.

"So explain to me again," Raph began, "Why did you guys run off on your own?"

"Ruben said that he felt danger coming from a nearby tunnel, so we went to check it out," Leo explained.

Apparently Mikey overheard when he entered the lab, because he joined into the conversation, "Dude! That's just like Turflytle's buggy sense!" Mikey announced. "He senses danger right before it strikes," indicating a striking motion by slamming his fist into his open palm.

"If I could get over there Mikey," Raph proclaimed, "I would so smack you right now." He crossed his arms in annoyance. Mikey smirked and Raph knew exactly what was coming next, "Don't you do it Mikey!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Mikey crossed his arms and with a sly smile he whispered, "buzz buzz."

"That's it! I will slap the green off you!"

"Sit down Raph!" Leo tried to calm the infuriated turtle down, "You don't need to get hurt anymore!"

"I won't be the one getting hurt! Now get out of my way!"

"Catch you later, buzz buzz!" Mikey called as he ran out of the lab.

Raph snorted and sat down. He looked at Ruben who seemed to be holding his head down in shame, "Hey," Ruben looked up slightly so Raph could only barely see his eyes, "you did good today kid."

Leo joined in as well, "Yeah, we may have never known the Krang were in the sewer until it was too late."

Ruben nodded, but still did not looked cheered up. He looked back to the floor.

"So, when are you going to start tutoring Donnie?" Raph asked, seeming impatient when he crossed his arms in the usual Raph way.

"I'm trying as hard as I can fellas," Donnie responded, kind of annoyed. "I've been working on retro mutagen, saving the world, and all of you could stop getting hurt!..." He looked to Raph, " I could get a lot more done." Donnie shut the lid to his med kit and put it back where it belonged, and to hopefully stay there and not be used for a while.

"Okay then," Leo finished. "Well, I'm off to bed. See you all in the morning."

"Me too, I'm beat. Let's hit the hay Ruben." Raph directed.

Ruben nodded and followed his limping sibling out of the lab.

Donnie looked to his cooler where he was keeping the chilled glob of goo. He shook his head and exited the lab for the night as well.


	8. Chapter 7

**And last update for a little bit :) Hope you've enjoyed catching up!**

* * *

It had been a week since the family had seen either April or Casey. Donnie was rewrapping Ruben's wrist but nothing was broken, just badly bruised. He was ashamed that there was nothing he could to do to help Leo in that fight. Now because of his mistake, he wasn't even allowed to participate in training for a while until his wrist healed.

Meanwhile, Raphael had been healing very quickly. He was no longer walking with a limp and was feeling better than ever. When Donnie was finished, Ruben joined Raph at the punching bag and sat a little ways away and watched his brother hammer away at the dummy. Raph noticed him but by the looks of it, Ruben wanted to be left alone.

Leo entered the living area from the dojo with Christine. Because of Ruben's injury and April having to stay on the surface, Christine had been training alone with Leo and Master Splinter.

"Well you certainly look like you are doing better," Leo commented.

"It sure beats sitting on a couch all day," Raph punch the dummy one last time.

Raph then noticed Mikey upside down on the couch reading a comic book.

"Hey shell-for-brains! Where's Jacob?" Raph rudely asked Mikey.

"He's fine," Mikey waved Raph's question away, and turned the page. "He's taking a nap."

"You sure about that?" Raph asked.

Mikey looked up to see a marker covered toddler run past him. "Oh no you don't!"

Raph smirked as he watched his younger brother chase down the turtle tot.

Donnie entered the living area. "Hey Raph I haven't gotten to check up on you in a while." He looked Raph over and in a flash said, "He looks perfectly fine to me! You know what that means? We can go get April and go patrolling again!"

"Not so fast Donnie, we need to get Master Splinter's permission to…"

"Master Splinter's permission to what?" Master Splinter was exiting the kitchen with a cheesecicle when he had overheard.

"Well, to leave the lair sensei," Leo updated.

"I don't see why not." The three present teens began to celebrate before Splinter was finished, "But…" The turtles stopped mid-celebration, "First you need to patrol the sewers to see if the coast is clear."

The ninjas all sighed and complained in frustration. "If the Kraang are still present in the sewers, we need to know about it."

"Hai sensei," they all agreed.

Mikey entered with a scrubbed clean Jacob only to see his brother's headed out of the lair.

"Come on Mikey, we're going," Raph shouted back.

Mikey frantically looked around for a place to set Jake down and saw that Master Splinter was holding his arms out for the child. Mikey gave the tot to his sensei, thanked him, and rushed after his brothers.

Master Splinter shook his head and brought jacob into the dojo with him so that he could keep an eye on him.

Christine's eyes followed them as she climbed onto the couch. She scanned the room until she saw Ruben sitting by himself in the corner. She carefully pondered what to do. Upon deciding she crawled down from the couch and walk around the far side of him where he didn't notice her coming. When she was about three feet away, she sat as he did. Not talking, not moving, just sitting with him.

He did, however, notice her sitting down, which was her intention. He looked over to her, but she didn't look back, she just stared at the floor.

"Christine?" Ruben asked.

She looked up at him with a sympathetic expression, "Why are you sad?"

Ruben looked back to the floor, "I'm not."

Christine looked back at the floor, unfazed by his bitterness.

After a while of sitting in silence, Ruben spoke, "I'm just...I'm just frustrated that I can't be better."

Christine didn't reply, but he continued, "How can the clone of such great ninja warriors, be such a failure? The Kraang should have just gotten rid of me."

Christine frowned, and looked over at him annoyed, but Ruben continued to stare at the ground.

"You're not a failure. You are my brother." She stood and walked over to him until she was standing in front. Ruben still didn't look up. "We were lucky, the others were not!"

Ruben sighed. He didn't want to be seen this way in front of his little sister, "You're right. We are very lucky." He looked up to find sad eyes looking down at him. "It's going to be okay," he smiled.

"I know it is," she smiled back.

To Ruben's surprise she hugged him. After a few seconds, he hugged her back.

* * *

Four ninja teens leaped and flipped through the sewers, happy to be free of their home for a little while at least.

"Ahh, I missed the fresh air!" Mikey shouted.

"We are still in the sewer Mikey. I'm pretty sure this is the opposite of fresh," Donnie criticized.

"Whatever dude!"

"Yeah, and once we are finished searching the sewers, we can go up top and go patrolling!" Leo cheered.

"And kick some bad guy butt!" Raph smirked.

"Yeah!" Donnie and Mikey replied.

Leo stopped, "Guys hold up!"

Raph stopped in his tracks causing Donnie to have to veer out of the way. But this made Mikey plow right into Raph's shell, knocking them both over.

After smacking Mikey on the head, Raph stood up and walked over to Leo, "What is it now?" Slightly irritated Raph asked.

"I thought I heard something," Leo replied. There was a rustle coming from a nearby tunnel. The turtles all drew their weapons. Leo motioned for his brothers to follow.

Together, they snuck down the tunnel. They were about to enter a tunnel that was perpendicular to the one they were in when a large shadow was cast on the wall in front of them. A huge creature was just around the corner, and from the looks of it, it was mutant, and not friendly.


	9. Chapter 8

**Heeeeey! lol, if you haven't gone and read chapter 6.5 (Or 6 and a half because the titles can't have periods), do it! It doesn't add anything special, but I really wanted to add it because of a part I had already written and missed! Have fun reading :)**

* * *

Everyone's grip got tighter on their weapons. The creature seemed to get closer, but the shadow stopped suddenly and was gone. Leo motioned for them to proceed. The four ninjas creeped around the corner, only to see the creature digging in a pile of trash. In the dim light a long snout, sharp teeth, a long tail and two giant ears stood out.

"Splinter?" Raph asked suddenly.

To their surprise, the turtles were met with a heavy scottish accent, "Well that's a new one," the rat sat up straighter. "Vermin, freak, monster, but I've never heard splinter before." He turned to face the gawkers, but spoke as he turned, chuckling while doing so, "Is it some new slang the 'cool' kids are using these days?" Realizing that the four behind him were not humans, and were indeed mutants, his mood lightened incredibly. "Well, well, well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Leo spoke first, "Ha-have we met before?"

"Well no, at least I don't think so. This old brain's not what is used to be," the old rat chuckled as he knocked on his noggin. He continued to laugh as he picked up his finds and put them in a cloth bag. When he stood with his lantern, his bouncy walk led him further into the sewer. "Come along now, lots to do!" The teens all looked at each other confused but sheathed their weapons.

"Why would we want to go anywhere with you?" Raph crossed his arms.

"Raph!" Leo elbowed him.

"What?" Raph asked.

The mutant turned around. Now they could see that this rat was much shorter than their sensei. He also had a shorter snout, a light, orange, scruffy beard, and, of course, he was wearing a slightly pleated, green and blue kilt, with only a sash covering his top half.

"What he means to ask is," Leo explained, while looked at Raph with an annoyed face "Where would you be taking us?"

"To the hideout of course!" The rat answered.

"Of course," Raph mocked.

Donnie cut in, "Where is that?"

"Aye, laddie, you'll see," the old rat gave an almost cynical smile And started walking again.

Mostly out of curiosity, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey began to follow. Leo looked back and saw a glaring Raph. Leo rolled his eyes and asked, "You coming Raph?"

"Fine, but if this old bat leads us to our deaths, I'm holding you personally responsible."

"Technically, he's a rat, from the looks of it," Donnie informed.

"Thank you Dr. Science," Raph mumbled.

"What's your name," Mikey finally asked, secretly hoping that this new mutant didn't have one.

"Oh!" The rat turned to face them, "Where are my manners? The name's Thurston! Thurston McRoy, at your service," Thurston bowed before them, one arm on his belly, the other displayed before him.

Out of politeness, three turtles bowed back, not including Raph. Though their bows were in a more Japanese like greeting. But without another word, they followed him, still having no idea who this guy was, where they were going, or if this rat could even be trusted.

Thurston stopped at a boarded up tunel labeled: "Cation. Keep out. Danger."

"Well, here we are!" Thurston announced.

"Okay," Leo shifted where he stood, "and where exactly is that?"

"The hideout!" McRoy yelled as if it were obvious. "Follow me," and he ducked under the board.

"In there?" Donnie gulped.

"Dude, even I know not to go in the blocked off sewers," Mikey added.

"Come on you weenies," Raph followed the rat under the boards.

Lee sighed and went with them, followed by his two younger brothers.

* * *

**_Please leave a review! They are always very helpful for motivation and such :D . I'd really appreciate it, thanks!_**


	10. Chapter 9

Thurston McRoy lead the four turtles down a long and dark sewer tunnel with only their only light coming from the dimly lit lantern in Thurston's hands. Looking around, the teens could see that the structure of the walls were crumbling significantly. This tunnel seemed to be falling apart and it was a little unnerving.

A cracking sound could be heard and Mikey looked up. A large chunk of the ceiling fell and he screamed while jumping back just in time.

"Oh yeah, that happens," Thurston acknowledge and chuckled.

Mikey looked at his brothers horrified. They had the same look but seemed to get over it quicker than Mikey did. "What?! Dudes?! The sky is _falling_!" He yelled.

"Well, you better hurry up then!" Raph called back.

Mikey carefully maneuvered around the large stone and caught up to the group.

Thurston stopped at what seemed to be a dead end and turned to face the turtles. "Here we are! Sewer Sweet Sewer."

"Um, I think we took a wrong turn," Donnie suggested.

"Yeah," Raph added, "not to rain on your parade, but that's a wall."

"Oh is it now?" The older rat turned to face the stone. He turned back and smiled, "Looks like my vision's going too." He chuckled as the boys turned to leave, "Or…" The teens turned around as the rat grabbed a nearby pipe, "You young things don't have enough imagination." He pulled the pipe down and there was a large creaking sound. The wall split down the middle and opened like a motion sensored door at the grocery store.

The teen ninjas were all in awe of what just happened.

"Come on now, don't be so shy!" Thurston ordered, "Come on in!" He gestured for the boys to follow and they obliged.

The room was much smaller than their own living area. The room was filled with makeshift furniture made out of crates and cushions that Thurston probably found in the garbage. There were many doorways all covered by dirtied sheets.

"Now hold the phone," Thurston stopped in the middle of the room, "Where is everyone?" He set the lantern down on a side table.

"Um, Mr. McRoy...Sir?" Leo asked. "Why are you taking us into your home."

"Didn't I tell you?" Thurston replied.

The turtles all shook there heads.

The old rat laughed, "Oh my, there I go again. You see…" He was interrupted by a skwak coming from one of the nearby rooms. A giant pigeon head peeked out of the curtain.

The turtles all jumped at the unexpected entry.

"Hey, Thurston!" The pigeon head said. "Did you bring me any sourdough?"

Thurston sighed, "Fer the last time you overgrown feathered swine, I ain't got yer bread. You can't find sourdough in the sewers!"

The rest of the pigeon entered and the turtles immediately recognized who he was.

"Pete?" Leo, Donnie and Mikey all said in unison.

"Oh yeah, the pigeon mutant," Raph remarked.

"Oh, hey fellas," Pete welcomed.

"Oh, this is great!" said a very pleased Thurston, "Now we all know each other. Come along lads, I've much more to show ya."

The teens looked at Pete once more, then followed Thurston through one of the covered doorways. They were in a long corridor with even more covered doorways.

"This here is the bed area. We have lots of rooms here, but only a few are occupied at the moment." Thurston explained.

The ninjas stopped at a doorway where the curtain was pushed aside. Inside there was a what looked to be a young boy with his back facing them rolling dice on the floor.

"Martin Milton?" Leo asked, recognizing the cloak they had seen not too long before when playing a not so friendly game of mazes and mutants.

The sparrow mutant sighed and spoke, "My name is not Martin! I am Sir Malachi, the sparrow wizard!" He stood and faced the turtles. When he noticed the familiar faces, his mood significantly lightened. "What bringith thou here fellow mutants of old?"

"It hasn't been that long since we last played your stupid game," Raph growled.

"You're just mad cause he turned you into a turkey bro!" Mikey teased.

Raph smack him upside the head.

"Ow dude! Elves have feelings too!" Mikey whined.

"Guys, we're losing Thurston," Donnie announced.

"I will seeith thou later then!" Martin called as the turtles went to catch up with their rat tour guide.

While nearing the end of the corridor, the turtles all jumped. A long tentacle reached out of the top of one of the rooms. The rest of the body followed soon after. When the whole creature was hanging upside down before them Mikey screamed, "Justin!"

The mutant flinched a little until Thurston approached it, "So that's your name!" Thurston smiled and scratched behind Justin's giant ears. The creature purred, and much to the turtles surprise, rubbed up against Thurston. "Poor things been livin' without one for a while now."

After seeing the turtle's confusion, Thurston continued, "We were gonna call him Octo-Eyeball-Jelly-Bug, but that's just silly."

"Thurston, what really is this place?" Leo asked.

"A mutant orphanage?" Raph offered.

"Well I guess you could put it that way," the rat man chuckled.

"Cool!" Mikey shouted, "So you're like Splinter, but for mutants!"

"We're mutants too Mikey," Donnie pointed out.

"Yeah dude, but these are like every other mutant we've ever fought!" Mikey explained.

Raph semi surprise by this and looked straight at Thurston, "Have you seen any giant mutant turtles covered in Spikes? Goes by the name of Slash?"

"Come to think of it, I have," Thurston answered. "Not one of the friendly types if you ask me. Never caught his name though, and when I offered him my home, he said that he'd rather work alone, whatever that meant. One less mouth to feed I guess." Thurston shrugged and chuckled in his usual cheery way.

"Oh," Raph replied.

"We do have another turtle though." This got everyone's attention.

"Another...turtle?" Leo asked.

"Aye, looks a lot like you all. Much smaller in stature. Probably a yougin'. We aren't sure, he doesn't seem to hear all that well and won't speak to us. Picked him up in a old abandoned subway line. Poor little fella."

Mikey was getting excited the more Thurston spoke of him "Can we see him?"

"Ah sure, don't make any sudden movements though, he scares easy." Thurston warned.

Thurston lead the group back to the main room, and to the door where Pete came out of, though Pete was no longer there. He opened the curtain and allowed the four ninjas to enter first. They stood in a makeshift kitchen much like their own. It was a little bigger but the appliances were much more out of date then the ones in their kitchen. The boys looked to see a giant mess on the counter where it looked some sort of messy food had once been.

"There is a reason someone put the word pig in pigeon," Thurston remarked.

Mikey looked confused "How is there a pig in the pigeon?"

Thurston replied "Not the brightest color in the rainbow I'll say." Then he laughed to himself again. He went over to another covered door. This place seemed to have a lot of those. This one had lead to a walk in pantry. It was dark inside, but the dim light aloud you to see the many cans of food stacked along the wall. "This is where he usually goes. Not a lot of commotion."

Once the turtles eyes adjusted a little more they could see a smallish figure huddled in the corner, and this creature was most definitely a turtle.


	11. Chapter 10

**Well it's been a while, and I'm sorry for that. I've been having a lot of problems over the past year, and it makes it hard to write. Just know that I will not give up on this story. I will finish it!**

* * *

"Woah," Raph said.

"Dude, it's another one!" Mikey exclaimed.

The young turtle huddled in the corner did not move. He didn't even appear to even know that they were there.

Leo leaned down, "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," he coaxed.

The turtle still didn't move.

"Dude, is he ignoring us or something?" Blurted Mikey.

"Aye, you won't get a noise out of that one," Thurston explained, "Completely deaf, poor lad."

Donnie looked at the young terrapin, "Interesting, are you positive?"

"'fraid so," Thurston replied.

"No wonder the Kraang didn't want him," Raph added.

"Raph!" Leo scolded.

"What? It's not like he can hear me."

Mikey put his arm on a shelf but knocked a can off. It clattered to the ground. The young turtle's head shot up to find the source of the clatter.

Everyone looked to the alerted turtle who was squinting at where the can had landed. Then the child looked up to see the five blurry figures standing around him. In a panic the kid quickly pulled into his shell.

"Wait, so is he not deaf?" Raph asked.

"He must have felt the vibration when the can hit the ground," Donnie guessed.

Thurston quietly went over the young terrapin and stroked his shell while the brothers began to whisper.

"Did you see the way his eyes looked? It looked like he was squinting. Do you think he could be blind too?" Leo wondered.

"No, if he was blind he wouldn't have been able to see us and wouldn't have gotten scared," Donnie explained.

"So what do we do?" Raph questioned, "I thought we were done adopting."

"But Raph! Just look at him," Mikey cooed, "Can't we just have one more? Please, please, pleeeease?"

"Why?" Raph asked, "He looks like he's doing fine here." Raph gestured and looked at the young turtle who was still cowering in his shell. "Uh, kind of."

"Come on guys, let's leave him be for a while," Leo suggested, no longer in a whisper.

Thurston nodded and stepped out of the room first.

As the five were leaving the pantry Mikey whispered to Leo, "Hey Leo? What does deaf mean?"

"He can't hear," Leo replied.

"What?! How will he watch TV if he can't even hear it?!"

-!Transition!-

"So Thurston," Leo started, "I'm still a bit...confused. How did you become a mutant?"

"Well it's quite a long story," Thurston began. The turtles nodded. "All right then," Thurston said excitedly. "It all started a while ago when I was walking down the street…

Thurston went on to explain the day he got mutated, and how he'd gone to the grocer but stopped in an alley when he'd seen some starving rats. After feeding the rats with his newly bought groceries he headed for home empty handed.

"But don't you see starving rats all the time? I mean this is New York," Raph argued. But he was soon shushed by all three of his brothers.

"Suddenly the sky broke open with falling containers. I tried to get out of the way of one coming right for me, but I was too late. Next thing I knew was that I was coated head to toe in goop; not an inch uncovered. After that, my arms seemed much hairier than usual," he chuckled while looking at his arms, "and I've been living in these sewers ever since!"

"What about the other mutants?" Leo asked.

"Well, one by one they've found me. Starving and alone," Thurston looked up in wonder, "These so called 'mutants', as you call them, they are family. Aye, I never had any kids, or a wife, and it ain't lookin' like I'll be gettin' one anytime soon." He laughed a good hearty laugh before settling down.

"What about the turtle boy? How did you find him?" Donnie asked.

"Like I said before, I picked him up in a old abandoned tunnel line." Thurston placed both elbows on his knees and rested his head on his scrawny hands. "Poor fella was all alone in a broken up cage. I tried to converse wit 'im but the lad couldn't answer. I carried 'im back 'ere. No matter where you place 'im, he always makes his way back to the pantry."

"Sounds like my kind of turtle!" Mikey blurted.

"He must have woken up like the others!" Donnie explained.

Leo nodded "But that doesn't explain why his cage was left in an abandoned subway."

"Maybe he fell off their transport," Donnie guessed

"Maybe, they just dumped him," Raph remarked.

Thurston was getting more confused by the minute. Noticing his puzzled look, Leo turned to him. He then looked at his brothers and nodded as they nodded back. Leo looked apologetic as he explained, "Thurston, I believe that we may have a better home for him."

Thurston's eyebrow raised and Leo rephrased his statement, "I mean, not that this isn't a great place! We just think that being with other turtles his own age would be a better environment for him. You see, we've rescued three of his siblings."

"I can also evaluate him to see what kind of disabilities he has to see if I can help him," Donnie added.

"And it won't just be us, we have a really cool sensei, whose... also a rat." Mikey blurted.

Thurston dropped his hands back to his lap and looked at them with a saddened look. He finally nodded and agreed to let the young ninjas take the younger turtle.

The turtles went to stand, but Thurston interjected, "But on one condition lads." They looked down at the once very cheerful rat, "You'll bring him back to visit," and Thurston gave them a faint, yet visible, smile.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi! Sorry it's been so long. **

**Please enjoy :D**

-!Transition!-

It was Leo who ended up carrying the young turtle back to the lair. He was having trouble holding him due to the kid squirming and struggling to get free. Mikey was in front, Donnie behind him, Raph following them, and Leo in the back.

"Why is he...fighting me?!" Leo implored trying to turn the child back around so he would no longer be upside down in his arms.

Donnie answered, "Well, you're a giant green mutant he's not familiar with," he paused, "and you're holding him wrong."

"Yeah, I'd try to get away too," Raph and Donnie chuckled.

"Dudes, do you know what this means?" Mikey stopped and turned around in front, forcing everyone else to halt as well.

"Mikey, move your shell," Leo ordered crankily.

Mikey started to walk again, but continued to speak. "But guys! There are four of us, right? And now there are one, two, three," Mikey was counting to himself as his brothers looked annoyed. "four little dudes! Fate has brought us all together brothers, so this one has to be Donnie's clone." He stopped again and pointed at Donnie with both hands.

"That's not how it works," Donnie frowned before changing the subject. "My money's on Raph. I mean, they both seem to want to hurt Leo."

Leo struggled some more, unable to frown at his brother. He finally right sided the child so that his feet were down rather than kicking Leo in the face.

"No way, he's so Mikey's. That little sucker's got too much energy," Raph chimed in.

"Come on guys, does it really matter?" Leo asked, as he stopped, still trying to get a hold of the kid. The others turned around to face the oldest.

"Does what matter, dude?" Mikey asked, confused.

"I mean, they aren't us, guys. We shouldn't be raising them to be like us," Leo stated, then blocked a punch to the face. He looked at Raph, "Do we want Ruben to be as hotheaded as Raph?" Raph glared slightly, but that was his usual face. "Or Jacob to be as carefree as Mikey?"

"Or Christy to be as suckup as you?" Raph chimed in.

Leo glared, Raph looked satisfied.

"It's true," Donnie added, "Even though they have our DNA, they are individuals."

"Does that mean I can't hangout with Jakey?" Mikey looked devastated as his eyes pleaded with Leo.

"I didn't say that," Leo corrected, "Just maybe we should be helping them become a team."

"Well, whatever we do, I'll need to know who this guy's main DNA host is just in case," Donnie insisted. "But I won't know until I can do a DNA test."

"Alright Don, but first," Leo looked down at the turtle nearing exhaustion, "let's get this guy home."

-!Transition!-

The four teens, with the tot, tip-toed into the lair. It was pretty late so they quietly climbed over the turnstiles. Leo handed the squirming little one to Raph on the other side and then climbed over himself and took the young turtle back.

Though they were as silent as ninjas, with the exception of the grunting coming from the kicking tot, they were not quiet enough for Splinter, "Who wants to explain to me," he said calmly as he stood near the hallway to the dojo "what took you boys so long?!" His stern voice made all the turtles flinch. This included the two young eavesdroppers hiding behind the punching dummy.

Mikey, Donnie, and Raph stepped aside for Leo to step through with the squirming turtle.

Master Splinter stroked his beard, "I see."

Leo looked pleadingly at his sensei, and Splinter nodded. The rat father took to wiggly child from Leo and almost immediately, the young turtle calmed. His small hands grasped Splinter's kimono and he curled up in Splinter's arms.

"We will talk more in the morning," Master Splinter stated, "But for now, Donatello, prepare another cot for our new guest."

Donnie nodded and disappeared into the lab. Splinter followed.

In the doorway of the lab Splinter turned back to the group, "The rest of you, get some sleep."

"That's it?" Raph asked.

"Yeah I'm beat. Let's go to bed," Leo suggested. Then he looked over to where the Ruben and Christine were hiding and corrected, "All of us," in a slightly louder tone.

Mikey yawned as he said "Night bros," and his two older brothers followed. Ruben whispered something to Christy and she nodded, but both were soon ushered off to bed.

-!Transition!-

Christine waited until she was absolutely sure that her older brother was asleep. Silently she turned sideways in her cot and slowly lowered her tiny feet onto the cold concrete. Once on the ground she listened to Leo's shallow breath once more to see if he had heard. After tiptoeing to the door, she reached for the handle. Too high. She pursed her lips and stood on one foot till the handle was in her grasp. As quietly as she could she creaked open the large door and stepped into the hall. Seeing Ruben slowly closing the door to his and Raph's room, she did the same.

Together, they headed into the main section of the lair. Eyeing the doors to the lab, slightly left open. Both young turtles poked their heads through the sliding doors to scan the room. Donnie was sitting on his stool, back facing the two trespassers. The only light coming from a desk lamp near Donnie and the two large ufo like lights hanging above the algae pools. Ruben put his finger to his lips indicating for Christine to stay quiet, a gesture that he picked up from Leo during one of their training sessions. She nodded and both turtles proceeded to creep into the lab. Finally reaching Donnie, Ruben held out a hand, palm facing Christy and she stayed back, but crouched where she was. Ruben sneaked around the right side of Donnie until he could see the tall turtles face.

Donnie's eyes were closed and his head rested on his desk. His left hand lay outstretched on the table next to a beaker of mutagen while the other hung at his side. In front of him sat his microscope.

Ruben turned back to Christy and gave her a thumbs up. She nodded and turned her head towards the cot placed on the other side of the room.

Slowly, two small heads peaked over the side of the cot where, in the middle, another clone lay. They both ducked back under the cot.

Ruben whispered, "Do you know who it is?"

Christy shrugged, "It's too dark," she whispered back.

Donnie snored and both of the tots nearly jumped out of their shells. Ruben lost his balance and slightly bumped the rolly cot. Atop the makeshift bed the young turtle shifted, then sat up. Because of the dark, the turtle on the cot felt around him frantically. When finding the edge, he lowered himself to the floor opposite of his clone siblings. He knelt with one hand on his head and the other he used to stabilize himself. Stumbling to his feet, The confused terrapin walked cautiously in the dark. Ruben and Christine watched curiously as his small steps brought him closer to the other side of the room. Unfortunately, they didn't notice how close he was getting to the algae pools.

Ruben saw it coming a little too late, "Wait!" He held out a hand toward the deaf tot, who not a second later, tripped into the algae.

-!Transition!-

**Is it just me or did they take away that handy line for splitting up chapters? Oh well, thanks for reading! Sorry again for this taking so long. Some personal issues have been getting in the way of me being able to write. Also school has started up again and I don't have as much time as I would like.**

**Please leave a review, favorite, and follow me if you want to stay updated on when the next T.O.T comes out :D**

I do not own TMNT, but I do own Ruben, Christine, and Jacob :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry Everyone! That was super mean to leave you hanging so long! The chapter was done but I had no time to upload it. I reeeally don't like the system has where you have to make a document and everything. Well anyways, here is what you've been waiting for! **

* * *

Running over, Ruben and Christy each grabbed a leg and tried to tug the turtle to safety.

Hearing the commotion, Donnie woke with a start.

Ruben felt his grip loosening. He looked to Christy who was very much struggling with the kicking leg that she held. She was then kicked in the face and flew backwards. Ruben took over and put both legs under his arms and tried to walk backwards.

"Ruben, let me!" Donnie commanded as he took over. Ruben let the purple clad ninja grab the struggling turtle's legs from him. Donnie pulled the child out of the organic goop and set him on the floor. Donnie helped the him lean to the side and cough the algae out of his lungs.

Ruben kneeled at Christine's side. She held a hand over her eye as he helped her sit up. She gave him a small appreciative smile.

Donnie brought the exhausted turtle back to his cot, and without a fight, he fell asleep. Donnie saw Ruben trying to coax Christy's hand from her eye. The teen then stood over the two trespassers who looked down in shame when they noticed him.

"You two shouldn't be in my lab. Don't you guys know it's dangerous to be in here without supervision," Donnie scolded. Christy still held her eye. "Come on now, let me see," Donnie softened as he also kneeled next to her.

Christy slowly lowered her hand and Donnie gently grabbed her face to get a better look at her black eye. As he slightly turned her face towards the light he saw that it was swelling pretty good.

"Ooh, yeah. We're gonna need to put some ice on that," Donnie predicted. Ruben cringed. "But I don't want to leave this guy alone." They all looked over to the sleeping tot on the cot. "Ruben, go get an ice pack from Ice Cream Kitty. You might want to wake Leo up too so he can bring her back to bed."

Ruben gave a swift nod and ran out of the room.

Donnie turned back to Christy, "Can I pick you up?"

She nodded shyly and Donnie lifted her off the ground and bought her over to the table.

* * *

After waking Leo, Ruben opened the freezer door to reveal a very sleepy ice-cream cat.

"Hey, Ice Cream Kitty," Ruben talked softly so as not to startle the cat that lived in their freezer. "Do you have an ice pack?"

Ice Cream Kitty turned around to see what was behind her. She rummaged through the pile and finally found an ice pack and handed it to Ruben.

"Thanks Ice Cream Kitty," Ruben closed the door to the freezer and ran back to the lab.

* * *

Leo moved the heavy doors a little wider so he could fit through. He made his way over to where Donnie was using a flashlight to check Christy's eyes for a concussion. "Donnie, what happened? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, just a good kick to the face," he replied as he lowered his flashlight.

Ruben walked in with the ice pack and stood quietly behind Leo.

"Who kicked her in the face?" Leo got very confused.

"Your squirmy friend from last night." Donnie teased as he held out his hand for the ice pack, "I really don't know how he ended up in the algae pool though." Donnie gently placed the ice pack over Christy's eye. She slowly brought her tiny hands up to hold the ice pack herself.

Leo looked to Ruben who wasn't making any eye contact. Leo swallowed any annoyance he felt and tried to be as gentle as possible. He kneeled down and placed a hand on Ruben's shoulder. "What happened?"

Ruben flinched at the touch and fought the sudden urge to shrug it off. "He just walked into it. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

Leo thought about mentioning that the young turtle was deaf but thought Ruben might not understand. He instead asked, "Why were you two in here?"

Christine answered, not wanting Ruben to take all the blame, "We wanted to see the new turtle."

"But both of you know there is a rule against leaving your beds at night." Leo stated.

Both children nodded sorrowfully.

Leo sighed, "I'm going to have to tell Master Splinter."

Both cringed.

"But not tonight." The kids let out the breathe they had been holding. "Right now, let's go back to bed." Donnie helped Christy to the floor and Leo ushered the two troublemakers to the door. Leo turned around, "Donnie, you coming?" The kids both turned as well.

"I think I'll stay in here tonight Leo," Donnie replied. "I don't want our friend ending up in the algae again."

Leo nodded, and finished ushering the kids back to bed.

After everyone was gone, except for the child now curled up in a ball on his cot, Donnie got back to work on the retro-mutagen.

* * *

**Ah ha! I found it! I found that line! So you can only do it when editing a document? Weird... Ok, well, I hope you enjoyed!**

**And hey, if I'm ever really late to upload another chapter, (I'm really trying for one every two weeks or so and epically failing) send me a private message or even leave a review with something like "CONTINUE PLEASE!" I'll get an email, and it will make me go "Oh yeah, I have time to upload that chapter!" (If it's done that is). **

**I don't own TMNT - but I do own Ruben, Christine, and Jacob! :D**


End file.
